


Naughty Girls and Hot Cops

by orphan_account



Series: Xan's 2015 Cherubplay Roleplays [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Erotic Roleplay, F/F, Handcuffs, Humanstuck, Lesbian Sex, Police Uniforms, Riding Crops, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We start off my collection of 2015 roleplays with Meulin and Porrim doing some erotic roleplay in their apartment! Meulin's a naughty criminal and Porrim's a hot cop. Can't go wrong, can it?</p><p>As this is an old roleplay, it's presented exactly the way it was back then (With OOC information and date markings stripped out), so beware of grammatical errors, inconsistent writing and other such things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girls and Hot Cops

**Author's Note:**

> While this roleplay got much more sexual than I thought it would, I still rather enjoyed it. While I had wished to continue it, I'm sure the other person had a reason to end it. Anyways, enjoy!

Meulin smiled as she looked over her naked body in the mirror. She was just about to get changed for her little erotic roleplay session with Porrim, and she couldn't be more excited about it, mainly about seeing the cop outfit Porrim would be wearing, especially since she said she had made it herself.  Speaking of clothes, it was best if Meulin got dressed herself first. First of all, she put a pair of olive green thong-style panties on, seemingly made to give her rather large rear some emphasis. After that, a matching bra that covered her breasts (which were a little bigger than average, but not much) and a pair of black fishnet stockings over her legs. However, just underwear wouldn't do. Meulin continued with a short (halfway down her ass) black skirt and a green tight tank top, finishing with a pair of red high-heeled shoes. Perfect, she looked sexy, or at least that's what she herself thought.  Having given herself a final look in the mirror, she went out of the bathroom, looking to see if she could find Porrim anywhere. "I'm ready~" she said, giggling a little to herself.

Porrim walked out in an outfit that no store would dare sell for Halloween, and most wouldn't sell for this exact reason either. A blue top, with gold button and styled to match a cop shirt, hugged her chest tightly, most of the button un done to show off her more then ample bust, a veritable valley of cleavage on display, and her midriff equally exposed. Then came the black belt, purely for show, because the chances of that skirt accidentally falling down was basically zero, tight as it hugged her ass. It covered more then Meulin's, but only barely, and left absolutely nothing of her curves to imagination. Then came the heels, easily adding four inches to her already tall height, and wrapping up around her ankles with the straps. The outfit was completed by a pair of handcuffs, and a 'nightstick' that looks alot more like a riding crop.  "Good, because this officer is ready and raring to bring in some naughty, naughty girls~"

Damn, Porrim looked great in that. Well, she always looked great, but she looked extra great in that outfit, Meulin thought. There was no way the two of them wouldn't have a great night together. Those handcuffs and the riding crop looked like they'd be a ton of fun, and that was exactly what Meulin wanted.  "I see, ma'am...~" Meulin said, giggling as she moved closer to Porrim, giving her cheek a quick kiss, moving a hand down to her ass and giving it a little squeeze since it looked so amazing in that skirt. Good thing she had a partner with such an amazing body. "Well, I have been a /really/ naughty girl, so maybe you'll need to bring me in?" she asked, giggling a little as she winked at her.

She immediately brought the crop around to the uncovered part of MEulin's ass for a light swat. "I'm sorry ma'am, but what makes you think you can touch an officer of the law?" She smirks, and uses the crop to lift up the hem of Meulin's shirt a little. "Ma'am, you are clearly in violation of a good number of laws, I think you should follow me down to the station~" With most of her tattoos visible, Porrim certainly looked exotic, and fearsome, somethign she loved to play up during moments like this.

Meulin let a squeak out when Porrim swatted her ass with the riding crop, giggling a little and smiling over at Porrim. "I apologise, officer, but you looked so incredibly hot that I couldn't resist it any longer", she said, still laughing a little as she listened to Porrim, admiring her body, especially the tattoos. Meulin had considered getting tattoos of her own, though those plans had never become reality. "I see, miss officer..... do I really have to follow you down to the station, even if I've done nothing wrong?" she asked, smirking at her.

"You've done plenty wrong." She pushes Meulin onto the bed, smirking. "Indecent exposure, to start with. Flashing that ass around for everyone to see, you should be ashamed of yourself~" She moves in front of Meulin, swatting her thighs to indicate she should roll onto her stomach. "And not just indecent exposure, but assualting an officer too?" She clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "For shame...."

Meulin grinned, laying down on the bed, her skirt hiking up a little to expose more of her ass. "Mmm, but there's no shame in showing off your body if you're proud of it right?" she said, gasping as her thighs got swatted before she rolled over on her stomach. "I didn't mean to assault you, I just wanted to show how much I liked your body..." Meulin giggled, sticking her ass up a little.

"I'm afraid we have laws about that ma'am, can't have you going around dressed like a common whore now can we?" She uses the crop to lift the skirt up more, fully exposing Meulin's ass. "Although perhaps I could be convinced to leniency..." She runs a hand over Meulin's ass, leaving light scraps down her cheeks. "Perhaps you have something to show I shouldn't be so hard on you miss? Anythign at all?~" She purrs this out, leaning down by MEulin's ear as she does so, breasts pressing into the girls back.

"I don't think it's up to you to decide how I dress, miss officer" Meulin said, feeling Porrim run her hand over her ass, letting a quiet moan out. "Hmmm, I'll see what I can think of... I'd hate going to jail" she continued, eventually speaking up again. "I have got an excellent tongue, officer. Maybe that could help...?~" she asked her, grinning a little as she stuck her tongue out and wiggled her eyebrows at the other woman.

"Hmmm, perhaps...." She grips Meulin's ass tightly, digging her nails into it. "What exactly are you offering? And do remember, I'm an officer of the law~" She nips lightly at Meulin's ear as she does this, free hand raising to rub the crop between the other girls thighs. "I'd hate to have to punish you for breaking any MORE laws~"

Meulin lets a loud squeak out when Porrim's nails dig into her ass, though she's quick to speak up again. "I was thinking that maybe I could put my tongue to use and have that be my punishment instead. Doesn't that sound nice to you?~" she asked, feeling the crop against her thighs. "Don't worry, I'm promising not to break more laws if you let me go~"

"Hmmm, well, we can certainly give it a try. Roll over~" She swats Meulin's thighs again, and once she's laying on her back, moves to straddle her face, giving the girl a view up her skirt, and her complete lack of panties. "I think I'll give you....three minutes to show me just HOW good your tongue is ma'am~" She chuckles, runnign the crop between Meulin's tis and down her stomach, then back again. "Starting now~"

As Porrim straddles her face, Meulin laughs a little, liking what she sees. "Don't worry, ma'am, three minutes is more than enough time...~" she said, then leaned in, starting by pressing a kiss to Porrim's clit before slowly moving her tongue down over her outer folds, giving her a few quick teasing licks.

Porrim made it easier by lowering herself down, thighs and skirt covering Meulin's face as she just barely hovers over the girls mouth, letting out a pleased hum "Hmmm, good girl, perhaps there's hope for you yet~" Now that she's sitting on Meulin's face, she has now qualms about reaching down with one hand to roughly grope the other girls breast.

"Oh, I sure hope so...~" Meulin giggled as she kept on licking, eventually sticking her tongue inside Porrim, gently wiggling it around, occasionally pulling it out to tease her before sticking it back in again. Once she feels her breast get groped, she lets a quiet groan out, though keeps licking.

Porrims hums turn to moans, and she lifts up Meulin's shirt to just above her tits, placing the crop between them as she uses both hands to fondle them and play with her nipples. "Oooh, you ARE good at this, you must get quite a bit of practice, don't you ma'am?~"

"I do, ma'am.... and I hope that's not against the law~" she laughed, moaning quietly while she felt Porrim touching her breasts, flicking her tongue against the other girl's clit with a little smile.

"Mmm, no, but I /have/ always had a thing for slutty girls~" She bucks her hips a little when Meulin flicks her clit. "Mmmm, and you defintely seem to fit that bill right now, don't you?~" She tugs at the other girls nipples a bit roughly, really starting to enjoy this role.

"I guess I am a bit of a slut.... although there's nothing wrong with that!~" she laughs, kissing her clit again as she keeps licking. "I've practiced oral a lot that way, ma'am~" she continues, letting a gasp out as she tugs on her nipples.

"Hmmm, one minute left then, slut~" She grins, grabbing the crop again. "Failure to impress means you'll be punished to the full extent of the law~" She rubs the whipping end of the crop against her crotch. "And we don't want that, do we?~"

"No, we certainly don't want that...~" she said, speeding up her licking a little, groaning quietly as the crop rubbed against her crotch. Meulin stuck her tongue deeper inside, closing her eyes.

Porrim shuddered a little, doing her best to hold on, and once the time left reaches thirty seconds, she starts counting down, giving Meulin's thighs closer to her crotch a firm swat to try and distract her, leaving a number of red marks on either thigh, havign made Meulins skirt into more of a belt in doing so.

She did succeed in distracting her, since she yelped out loudly for each swat on her thighs, almost losing focus on her licking, though she did manage to get a few good licks in between each one of the swats, not noticing how her skirt looked right now.

She just barely manages to avoid cumming until the time is up, actually taking another ten seconds before she gives in, then giving a rough shudder as she cums. "Oh, so close~ But I'm afraid you've lost this little deal slut~ Now I get to arrest you, and punish you for your horrible crimes~"

"Awww, but it was by so little..." she pouted, though a deal was a deal. On the positive side, she had managed to make Porrim cum, and that was really fun. "Are you going to lock me up, miss officer?" she asked, winking at her.

She got off Meulin's face, unclipping the cuffs form her belt, and attaching Meulins hands to the bottom board of the bed, and then turned her over before spreading her feet out and attaching to the head board. "Hmm, yes, but first, I think I ought to search you for any contraband~ I've heard reports you have the audacity to carry narcotics in your underthings?" She smirks, tappiing Meulin's ass with the crop.

Meulin laughed a little as Porrim chained her up to the bed, struggling a little in her bindings as a little joke before looking over at her. "Well, you will have to figure that out yourself ... I can't just go tell the cops if I was doing that sort of thing~" she laughed as her ass got tapped with the crop. She had always had a thing for bondage, so getting to try it properly was fun.

Porrim starts slowly pulling off Meulin's defunct skirt, and her panties, fingers running between the girls ass cheeks and agsint her holes. "Hmmmm, I may have to be a little more intensive in my searches~"

"Go ahead, I won't mind, ma'am...~" Meulin says as she's undressed, letting a soft noise out as she feels Porrim's fingers against her more intimate areas. "Have you found anything yet? Asides from my great ass, of course~"

She swats Meulin's ass hard. "No one likes vanity miss~" She smirks, and then moves two fingers slowly inside of the other girls slit, flexing her fingers around inside of her, making a show of 'searching' "Hmmmm, I can't seem to find anything in here, but perhaps a little deeper?~"

"Sorry, ma'am...~" she laughs, squeaking at the slap to her ass, feeling it sting a little. Mmm, that was perfect. She loved being spanked, and this was pretty much perfection for her, though what happened next caused her even more pleasure. When the fingers entered her, she moaned loudly, feeling herself getting wet. "If you feel you have to search deeper, please go ahead... I have nothing to hide."

She rubs the crop against Meulin's asshole as she lips her fingers deeper inside her pussy, chuckling. "Oh? Then maybe I'm looking in the wrong place, is that what you're telling me?~" Another swat, this time to the other cheek. "You'd betetr not be hiding anything from me, or I'll have to punish you extra hard for resisting an officer of the law~" Porrim had always been the dominant one in relationships, but with MEulin it was extra fun, since she was so easy to get too. Porrim did it often, frequently slapping her ass or subtely slipping a hand inside her clothing, pretty much regardless of location, just to tease the girl.

Meulin was quite submissive herself, though sometimes, she had her dominant episodes too. The public teasing she and Porrim did was fun for the most part, though sometimes it could get a little embarassing. Maybe that was the purpose of it. "No, I mean that I don't have anything hidden on me at all... though you can search me if you don't believe me~" she said in between moans, letting another moan out as her ass got slapped.

She grins, pullign her fingers out of Meulin, and making a show of licking them clean. "Hmmmm, I got a report from a stunningly beautiful girl of your acquaintance, she said you hid somethign you call 'catnip' in your panties freqeuntly, almost as if your daring her to reach in and gab it, is this true?~" She leans down to tilt Meulins chin up and look her in the eyes, cleavage right in her face.

"I do, occasionally... but I'm not doing it right now~ After all, you couldn't find anything in those incredibly sexy panties, could you?~" she laughed as Porrim spoke to her, occasionally taking a glance at her cleavage, impressed with what she was seeing. Meulin's own breasts weren't exactly small either, though they were not as big as Porrim's, but she was happy with her own body anyways.

"Please, do try to look me in the eyes Ma'am, I know they're impressive, but not conducive to searches~" She chuckles, and goes over to the set of drawers against one wall. "I think I need my special tools for this search~" She makes a show of swaying her hips as she heads over, knowing MEulin's going to stare at her ass.

"You've got such a nice body it's hard to not admire it, ma'am~" Meulin says, looking at Porrim's ass (just like she had expected) while she went over to the drawers to fetch her "special tools". She had a feeling she knew what those tools were, and she was looking forward to having them used on her.

"Hmm, well, I can't fault you for having good taste I suppose. After all, I do have the best ass on the force, ask anyone~" She chuckles, bending over to give a flash of her ass and crotch as she rifles through the drawer, hips swayign just a bit to continue Meulin's personal show.

"Oh, I don't have to ask anyone, I believe you~" she laughed, winking over at Porrim with a little smile, smirking as she saw her bending over, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing as she watched the little private show she was given.

When she starts coming back, she's holding a vibrator in the hand not weilding the crop, and saunters back over t Meulin, holding it in front of her face. "You see this ma'am? This is what I'm going to sue to search you as /thoroughly/ as I can~ But first, it has to be prepped. Do you know how I do that?"

"No, I'm afraid I do not, though I would like to learn~" she said, looking at the vibrator. Oooh, this seemed like it could be very fun. Using toys was always fun, and doing it as part of an erotic roleplay would be even better. Meulin spread her legs apart as much as the handcuffs allowed her to give Porrim easier access to her intimate areas, smiling a little.

"First, I need to get it nice and slick..." She brings it up to her mouth and gives it a long, slow lick, before putting it back to Meulin's mouth. "But I think you can handle that, can't you slut?~"

"Of course, I can, officer... I've given a few blowjobs now and then...~" she laughs, beginning to lick the dildo, sucking on it gently to make it slick, trying to do so in the most erotic fashion she could.

"Oh I'm sure you've given more then a few~ I bet it doesn't take much to get you on your knees, does it?~" She chuckles, sliding the toy in and out of MEulin's mouth.

"I don't do it for ANYONE, ma'am...~" Meulin giggles with a little grin, winking at her as she runs her tongue over the toy.

"Of course, some people have small dicks right?" She winks back, always enjoying the little in joke with Meulin about her being 'slutty' even if Porrim was actually just as, if not more promiscuous then her. "Well, I think that's plenty wet enough~" She then straddles Meulin's back, and gives her ass an open palm slap. "Ass up whore, time t continue the search~"

"Some people do, and some are just gross in general..." she laughs at her, going along with their in-joke. Meulin did have a thing for flirting with people, but she didn't just go sucking them off like that first thing she did. As her ass is slapped, she giggles a little, sticking it up in the air.

"True enough I suppose. So you only suck off pretty people then?" She rubs the toy between Meulin's cheeks a bit, before pressing the tip agaisnt the girls asshole, waiting for her to give the go ahead. "I bet you'd give one if that girlfriend of yours asked, wouldn't you?~ If she just pointed and said 'Go suck that mans cock, I want to watch'" Another sort of in-joke, Porrim had always found Meulin flirting fun, and so tended to watch her do it, and even encourage it.

"Nooo, I sometimes suck off less pretty people too~" She laughs, feeling the toy between her ass cheeks and nodding a little to show to Porrim that it was okay for her to push it in if she wanted to. "Noooo, that depends on if I knew the man reasonably well or not. I'm not just going to go suck a stranger's cock~" she laughed, winking at Porrim. "You never know what he might have, even if I like sucking cock..."

"A shame, I hear she'd love to video tape you going down on that guy from the Starbucks on 8th Street." She starts pushign the toy in slowly, not turning on the vibration just yet. "Or that blonde cashier at Target~" Once it's all the way in, she flips the switch to the second fo five settings, waiting to hear Meulin's moaning.

Meulin moans quietly as the toy goes inside her, looking at Porrim. "Well, maybe I'll have to talk to her about it and see what can be arranged~ They're really attractive, both of them" she laughed, then started to moan a bit louder as the toy started vibrating inside her. Dang, that felt nice. Meulin liked having stuff up there, and had considered buying a buttplug with a cat tail to make herself look cute for Porrim with it.

"She may ask you to do both, because she REALLY likes the idea of watching you suck cock. She's almost as naughty as you are~" She starts sliding the toy in and out of Muelin, one hand reaching down to play with herself as she does so. "hmmm, not finding much of anything...perhaps if I speed up~"

"Yeah, she's really naughty.... and I'm not surprised she'd like if I did something like that. Do you know her?~" Meulin asked with a little laugh, moaning while the toy goes in and out of her. "Yeah, you could try speeding up... maybe that'll work better?" Meulin said, winking at her as she braced herself.

"I know her very well, she's the one that helps me test out my tools~" She starts pumping the toy in and out faster, trying to get as deep as she can each time. "And I hear she's almost as slutty as you are?~" She takes the vibration up to the next level, sliding fingers into herself and starting to moan.

"Oooh, I see... I assume she's an awesome tester?~" Meulin grins a little, moaning in pleasure when Porrim fucks her with the toy, feeling it go deeper inside for each time. "Yeah, she can be a bit of a slut sometimes... but that's alright, I love that about her!~" she continues, getting louder as the vibration increases.

"I hear you and her met at a halloween party after hooking up with the same guy." She starts thrusting the toy faster as she gets closer to her own orgasm, panting a little now. "And I hear she asks you for group sex and hook-ups all the time~And yes, she is the best tester I've ever had~"

"Yeah, that was a fun story... we were all like 'Did you just?' and 'Yeah, you too?' and then we started dating..." she laughed, feeling how she's getting wet between her legs, also close to an orgasm. "We've talked a lot about group sex and all that, though sadly we haven't actually gotten to doing it just yet..."

"You and her sound like kinky bitches aren't you? Group sex, and video taping blowjobs~ How you two haven't cheated on each other yet is astounding~" She cranks the vibrator to it's highest setting, practically pounding it into Meulin's ass at this point, moans getting louder as she gets closer and closer, rolling her hips against Meulin's back. "I didn't know sluts could fall in love like that~"

"Yeah, we're really kinky, though we wouldn't cheat on each other. We love each other too much for that!~" She laughs, moaning out loudly (on the border of screaming) as Porrim pounds the vibrator into her ass, feeling herself getting even closer to a climax. "Well, I guess sluts do that sometimes, since they have so much in common...." Following that, she moaned even louder as she came, letting a pleased sigh out afterwards.

Porrim was going to continue the banter, but she actually hit her orgasm just a bit before Meulin, so instead she just moaned out, jamming the vibrator deep inside her girlfriend as she rides the rush of pleasure, and the following cool down.

"Oh my god, that was wonderful....~" she said, squirming a little in the handcuffs, looking up at Porrim. "Best search I've ever had, miss officer..." Meulin continued, still moaning a little as she comes down from her orgasm.

"Hmmm, It was prety good, and I failed to find anything, so I suppose you're free to return to that girlfriend of yours~" Porrim gets up, and walks over to wear Meulin's head rests. "Of course, I still need some convincing to take those cuffs off of you whore~ I don't need another one of your kind out on the street, fucking everyone you see~"

"Thank you, miss officer...~ I'm sure she's been missing me a whole lot." she laughs as Porrim moves over to her. "Well, I promise to not have sex with anyone except my girlfriend for at least a week. Does that sound good to you? I'd take that over jail any day...." she contines, winking.

"Well, I think you owe for all that fucking you've clearly been doing tonight~ Any idea how you could repay her for it?~" She runs a hand down Meulin's face, skirt having hiked up while she was masturbating, fully revealing her ass and slit, and her tits and popped out of her shirt as well, bursting the buttons that had been strained anyway. "Maybe we keep that vibrator up your ass for awhile huh? That sounds like a good start~"

"You make a very valid point, miss officer... I think I could repay her by letting her have the best sex of her life~" she says, looking over Porrim's naked body as she runs her hand over her face, trying to hold herself from whistling or making a comment about it. "Hmmm, that'd be a good start. It does actually feel pretty nice having it sit and vibrate up there..." Meulin says with a little smirk.

"I think you should head straight home, but on a strap-on, and beg her to let you pound her pussy raw~" She picks the crop up off the bed, whapping Meulin's ass again, hard this time. "And I'll just bet it does~ Maybe your girlfriend should by you some anal beads for when you and her go out~ Or a remote vibrator~."

"Ooooh, that sounds like a good idea... she /loves/ the strap-on, as far as I know, at least..." she giggles, letting a loud squeak out when Porrim whaps her ass with the crop. "Ooohhhh, all of those sound awesome, miss officer. I'll make sure to bring it up with her as soon as I get home."

"Good girl~" After one more firm swat, she starts undoing the handcuffs, chuckling the whole time. "I must say, you do have a lovely ass though. You should show it off more, I'm sure people would love to stare~"

Meulin smiles, rubbing her wrists and ass as she's freed from the handcuffs, laughing a little. "Yeah, I do like to show it off for people sometimes... especially at the beach, I love my bikini that way~"

"I hear your girlfriend likes to loosen the strings and hope it falls down." Porrim winks,a nd begins shedding the cop uniform, doing it specifically like a strip tease as she goes, winking at Meulin.

"Yeah, she's done that a few times... it's a little embarassing, though people usually don't say anything" she says, admiring Porrim's body as she strips out of her uniform, giving her ass a quick slap.

"Oh!" HAving jsut removed the top, Porrim chuckles. "Well, welcome home to you too Meulin~ What's hand you out all night?" Roleplay over, Porrim sat on the edge of the bed, and crossed her legs, full breasts on full display now, nipples fully erect.

Meulin smiled, leaning back on the bed as she spoke. "Sorry about that, darling... I got stopped by the police. They let me go after a little while..." she said, looking over at her girlfriend. "Going for a nude look today, I see..."

"Oh you knwo me. I've just been here giving casual blowjobs to the neighbors and all, same old same old." She chuckles, crossing her arms under her bust. "You missed it, just a bit ago these were absolutely coated in cum. You could've cleaned them for me if you'd gotten home sooner."

"Oooh, I bet you looked sexy like that... I'd have loved to do that, but I that police officer had to uphold me for too long... thought I had drugs in my panties" she laughed, giving Porrim a quick kiss.

She pulls Meulin in for a longer kiss, humminh happily. "Hmm, well did you? Have to fuck your way out of jail again?" Her hands mvoed to rundown Meulin's sides, gropeing her ass when she gets there. "Or did you just fuck them for fun this time?~"

She laughed a little as her ass got groped, shaking her head. "Well, she didn't ever put me in jail, she just cuffed me and 'searched' me, but she didn't find anything, so she let me go home after we both came." Moving her hands over Porrim's breasts, she spoke up again. "And she spanked me... well, I guess you've seen that already."

"Aw, shame, you know I love hearing about all the dicks you take when you're out by yourself~ So, why was she so lenient huh?" She chuckles, letting Meulin fondle her tits, arching her back to push them against her girlfriends palms.

"Well, she knew you apparently... and she couldn't find anything while she searched me, not to mention she made me promise not to have sex with anyone except you for a week..." she said, pinching Porrim's nipples.

"A shame, that guy from the gym's been asking about you." She chirps happily as her nipples are pinched, tits having always been her weak spot. "But a promise is a promise~ I take it she was very thorough in her search?~"

"Well, I'll get back to him later..." she says, kissing Porrim quickly again while fondling her breasts. "Yeah, really thorough... ass, pussy, you name it..." she laughed, then turned over and spread her ass cheeks to show the vibrator.

"Ooh, she even left you a toy, how kind~" She grins, and pulls on it slightly. "You know, I think I have a strap-on rig this will fit on~" And I haven't fucked you agaisnt the window in awhile, maybe we give the town a show?~"

"Yeah, she said I should wear it...." Meulin smiles, moaning as it's pulled on. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to wear the strap-on and fuck you against the window instead?~" she asks, remembering the advice she got earlier.

"Hmmmm, well, that depends, how badly do you want too?~" Porrim hummed happily once more, face flushing as she got hornier from what Meulin was doing. "I mean, I'd need some convincing to let you do something so demeaning as fuck me against a window for everyone to see~"

"I would love to do that...~ You could see it as a way for me to repay you for the things I missed while I was out being arrested!" Meulin giggled, moving over to the drawers. "Where's the strap-on, babe...?~"

"Bottom drawer~" Anythign to get Meulin to bend over more was appreciated. "And I suppose I could let you, just this once~"

Meulin laughed, then bent over, sticking her ass up as she went searching for the strap-on in the bottom drawer. "I'll take that opportunity..."

((I have to go to bed, though I can roleplay more tomorrow. Good night!))

"Mmmmm, this view is almost good enough to frame~" She grabs her phone from the bedside table, and takes a snapshot of the sight of Meulin's ass up in the air with a toy in her ass. "A nice big frame, above the couch in the living room I think~"

"Wouldn't that be something?~" she asks, giggling as she locates the strap-on in the drawers. "But what if mom comes to visit?" Meulin laughs, putting the toy around her waist and tightening the straps.

"We tell her its a modern art project. Or, failing that, I distract her with my 'feminine wiles' while you remove the picture." It was a well known fact that when Porirm said feminine wiles, she wa referring to her tits. As she put it 'it's what everyone means, I'm just more blatent.'

"Hmmm, both will work~" she laughs, moving over to the window, taking a look outside as she listens to Porrim's plan. Her breasts were a good way to distract people if it was ever needed. "Alright, come over here, please~"

Porrim saunters over slowly, pushing the vibe in Meulin's ass a little deeper inside as she passes, then smirk, and puts her hand against the window, bending and sticking her ass out. "My tits dont touch this window unless you make them dear, so let's see how good a show you plan on giving everyone~"

"I'm planning on giving them a show they'll never forget...~" she says, grinning a little as she attempts to push Porrim closer to the window, teasingly rubbing the strap-on against her outer folds.

"Hmmmm, please do~" Porrim rolls her hips back a little, sliding along the toy attached to Meulin's hips, searchign outside to see if theres anyone who may actually see*

She smiles, gently sticking the tip of the toy inside her with a little laugh, groaning quietly. "If we want as many people as possible to see us, we could try camgirling~"

"Hmmm, and maybe make a little money, too, but that's just not as taboo is it?~ Then the people who see you came looking specifically for that, I like it to be a surprise~"

"Hmmm, that's right, of course... the taboo part is a big part of the fun. Is there anyone out on the street?" she asks, sticking the toy deeper into Porrim with a grunt.

"Hmmm, oh, look, a couple of pleasant looking high school boys~" Porrim moans a little as it goes deeper, always having loved the thrill of someone possibly finding and watching her fucking.

"Don't you think they're a bit too young for that kind of stuff?~" Meulin laughs, thrusting deeper into Porrim as she gives her ass a hard smack, giggling a little afterwards. "Oh well, as long as they enjoy themselves!~"

The smack pushes Porrim foreward a little, her tits pressing against the window pane. "Mmmm, they're old enough to know a good thing when they see it~" She smirks when she sees the boys have noticed her, and starts making a show it it, moaning out loudly and putting on a face of pure pleasure.

"Fair enough....~" she says, smacking Porrim's ass again as she thrusts deeper into her, moaning out loudly as well, deciding to put on a bit of a show. "Yeah, you like that, don't you, whore?~ Come on, moan for your mistress...~"

"Oh god, fuck me! Fuck me harder please! I love having my slutty pussy fucked miss!~" She inwardly cheers when she sees the boys have stopped to stare, and one whips out his phone. "Oooh, Meulin, I think were going to be online soon~"

"Better give them something fun to post online, then?~" she laughs, looking at the boys, giving a peace sign to the camera as she thrusted deeper into Porrim, giving her a French kiss, tongue and all.

Porrim happily let herself up to do it, one hand coming up to fondle her tits, the other one giving the sign as well, as a small flash comes from the phone. "Mmmm, if they were a little older we could invite them up~"

"Yeah, that would be fun...~" she said, smiling as she went back to thrusting into her, kissing her neck. "Let's hope someone else will want to watch us too!" she exclaims, fondling Porrim's breasts.

"Mmmm, don't stop fucking me and well see if anyone comes by~" Porrim's bouncing her hips up and down now, timing with Meulin's thrust to get the toy deeper, happily tilting her head aside to give her girlfriend access to her neck. "Mmmm, but can you imagien it?~ Two young men, hung like horses, come upstairs to get a better view....~"

"Oh, that'd be something... or two hot girls? That would work fine in my case too. Anyways, a foursome would be awesome!" She giggles, thrusting into her still, fondling her ass with one hand and her tits with the other, kissing and sucking her neck as the vibrator goes off in her own ass.

Porrim's hips buck up against her volition abit, as she nears climax. "Nnn, or both, I could do with both~ Oh, and speaking of hot girls, theres the girls track team~" She pants a bit heavily as she gestures out the window to the number of girls jigging down the sidewalk.

"Oh my god, they're hot... I just hope at least a few of them also like girls~" she says, thrusting into her again as she speaks, feeling the vibrator shifting inside of her ass as she waves at the girls beneath the window.

"Just be friendly and wave, I'll be the slut this time~" She rolls her eyes up some, sticking her tongue out, taking on the look of someone in a sexual haze, as she pants and moans out loud, imposisble to miss, making a good number of the girls look up to what's going on, watching Porrim's tits bounce and shake.

"Got it, darling...~" she says, waving over at the girls outside as they looked up, thrusting deeper into Porrim. She did enjoy the attention they were getting, even if those watching may not be enjoying it as much.

Most of the girls just sort of laughed about it, and some looked away, but at least a couple of girls watched, and once again phones came out, as Porrim made sure to look as horribly slutty as she could, begging Meulin for more and more, and cummign hard on the toy as she does so, the thrill of being fucked while people watch finally catching up to her*

Meulin smiled, pulling the toy out of Porrim as she came, giving her a firm slap on her ass before rubbing it with a little smile. "Mmm, you did great. Let's hope we got some people interested at least!" she giggled, cumming herself soon thereafter from the vibrator in her ass with a little giggle.

Porrim moans out, slowly standing back up straight, turning to hug Meuin, and showing off her ass out the window as she does so. "God I haven't had so many people watch me fuck before~"

She gives Porrim a hug, grabbing her ass while she does so, laughing a little. "True... I hope they enjoyed it as much as we did", she says, looking over their clothes on the floor. "You looked great in that uniform, by the way."

"Hmmm, thank you, but I didn't intend to bust the buttons like that. I forgot just ow powerful the twins are~" She walks over to the bed, sitting down and laying abck happily with a pleasent sigh.

"Well, it was fun anyways... and maybe you could improve that shirt a little~" She says, laying down next to Porrim and giving her a kiss. "Anything planned tomorrow?" she asks, giggling.

"Hmmm, well, theres that video idea I brought up~" She nuzzles up against Meulin, reaching around to switch the vibe off, but leaving it in her. "Those guys are pretty hot....and the boy at the gym WAS asking about you." She winks at Meulin, chuckling.

"Well, the police made me promise I wouldn't have sex with anyone except you for a week, but she's not around to watch me ALL the time~" she says with a little wink, deciding that they might go ahead and do that. "Let's just hope the camera has its batteries charged."

"You know, strangest thing, I had the urge to charge it just last night~" Porrim smirks, and blows Meulin a kiss. "You're such a fucking slut~" She then pulls Meulin up against her, and plants a soft kiss on her lips. "Hmmm, but your my slut, and I love you~"

"You're a slut too, but I love you just as much anyways~" She says, returning the kiss. "Besides, it's fun being a slut. You get to test a lot of exciting new ways to have sex...~" she says with a little laugh.

"And everyone loves sluts too. Except the ones who can't get one." She giggles, cuddlign up against Meulin happily. "Admitedly, we're probably bigger sluts then alot of people, considering the stuff were into."

"Yeah, I'd say we're among the biggest sluts to exist... but I like it, so we should continue it!~" she says, cuddling up to her. "And you'll have to hit me with that riding crop more often, if you ask me."

"Hmmm, you're just asking to be swatted in public now you know~" She leaves quick, soft kisses alogn Meulin's neck. "And don't think I won't pull your panties down to do it~"

"Hmmm, that sounds good enough for me~" she says, laughing. "I'm going to have a lot of ripped pants and skirts, huh?~"

"And a lot of peope gawking at your bare, beaten ass yes~" She giggles, and yawns a bit. "Hmm, now, rough sex has tired me out. Perhaps a nap darling?"

"Yeah, a little nap would do just fine right now...~" she says, shutting her eyes with a yawn. "Sleep well~"

"You too..."

The next morning, Meulin woke up, still cuddled up to Porrim as she yawned, kissing her neck.

Porrim woke up shortly to the feeling, eyes fluttering open slowly. "Mmmm, morning darling...."

"Do you want breakfast?" she asked, standing up from the bed. "I could put a maid outfit on~"

"Rawr~" She chuckles, giving Meulin's ear a quick nip. "Hmmm, breakfast yes, but no need to put on a full outfit....nothing but an apron is needed~"

"Alright, just the apron, then~" she says with a little smile, getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen. "You can stay in bed if you'd like."

"Hmmm, and miss your big round ass swaying in time to a song while you cook me breakfast?" She grins, getting up. "Not going to happen sweety."

"You've got a point there!" She calls out, moving into the kitchen and turning the radio on as she starts making breakfast.

Porrim follows after her, stretching out her body as she goes, humming happily. "Mmm, it's been a long while since we had a Friday evening like that darling~ How many pictures of us do you think we added ot the net?"

"A few, probably... I've always wondered if there's anything of us on any real porn sites!~" She laughed, dancing a little to the music, causing her ass to jiggle. "Sorry about my terrible dancing."

"Hmmm, just let me watch that ass shake and you can dance however you like dear~ And who knows, there might be...." She chuckles a little as she imagiens it. "Imagine thousands of boys loosing load after load as he jerks it to scenes of us fucking each others brains out...."

"Oh my god... well, I hope they're having lots of fun, then...~" she giggles, turning back to the table, setting a plate of pancakes down. "Planning on putting any clothes on today? Like, at all?" she says with a little wink, starting to eat.

She pulls Meulin into her lap before she starts eating, one hand gripping and fondling the girls ass. "Mmm, depends, are we going on a camera expedition today?~"

"Yeah, if you want to...~" she says, laughing as Porrim fondles her ass.

"I've always loved the thought of watching you suck on a man's cock while I watch darling~" She chuckles, and starts leaving hickeys on Meulin's neck. "Hmmm, honestly, I'd love to watch you get fucked by people in general, except for your ass, that's mine~"

"Yeah, the ass is all yours... but if a guy wants to cover it in cum on the outside, is that fine?" she asks, winking at her while her neck is kissed.

"Well duh, who wouldn't want that?~" She hums happily, finishing her meal. "So, how many strangers should I film you with today I wonder....?~"

"Hmmm... as many as you'd like. I don't mind!" she says, standing up from Porrim's lap once she's done eating.

"We'll just see where the night leads us then shall we?~" She gets up as well, heading for the bathroom to shower. "Joining me in the shower darling?"

"Of course, darling!" Meulin giggled, stepping over to the bathroom, getting inside the shower with Porrim.

Once the waters on and warmed up, Porrim takes a moment to simply stand in the spray and enjoy it, 'accidentally' pushing her huge tits into Meulin's face as she does so.

Meulin laughs a little as her face is squished in between Porrim's tits, giving each of the nipples a little kiss before squeezing her breasts with a laugh. "Mmmm, they're wonderful."

"Oh why thank you darling~ Perhaps you wouldn't mind soaping them up for me then?~" She hands Meulin a bottle of liquid soap, and streches her arms above her head, pushing her bust out a little more, smirking at her.

"Oh no, I won't mind that at all!" Meulin says, grabbing the bottle of soap. Having squeezed some into her hands, she begins to rub it on Porrim's breasts, giggling a little as she does.

"Hmmm, why thank you darling~" She pressed her breasts a bit more into her girlfriends hands, always having enjoyed having her tits played with, and moves her own hands to rest on Meulin's shoulders.

Meulin smiles as she keeps soaping up Porrim's tits, giving them a thorough rubbing before leaning back and looking them over. "Is that good or do you need more?"

"Tempted as I am to say more, we'll be here racking up the water bill all day if I do~" She chuckles, and starts soaping up the rest of her body, then rinsing off.

"Yeah, that's true...~" she says, grabbing the bottle of soap, and beginning to rub her own body with it.

Porrim happily assists in lathering up all of Meulin, spending a good bit of time near her inner thighs. "I can't wait to see these painted white today~"

"Me neither. If you just go get the camera, we could get going...~" she said, rinsing herself and beginning to dry herself off.

Porrim follows suite, then heads off to find the camera and get dressed. "Make sure you put on your sluttiest outfit darling! Something that shows off your big fat ass, and is easy to get around!" She then stops and thinks for a moment. "And better not bother with panties either!"

"No problem!" Meulin says, returning a few minutes later dressed in a pair of tight booty shorts that might be a little too small and a bikini top for her upper body since she couldn't find anything else slutty enought. "Is this good enough?" she asks, posing in front of Porrim.

"Hmmm..." She looks Meulin over, then pulls the booty shorts down so they expose MEulin's ass without falling off her thighs. "Yup! These will work~" She then spanks her lover, and pulls her shorts back up. "So, where should we start your blowjob hunt darling?"

Meulin smiles and laughs a little as her ass is spanked, giggling as she stands in front of Porrim. "Awesome! I think we should go somewhere where I won't get arrested because they think I'm a prostitute... you had a list, right?"

"The boy at the gym wanted some, and I would love to watch you blow the guys at Starbucks and Target. Plus there's the beach, and the park would probably be safe enough as well." Porrim herself but on one of her favrite outfits, a black blouse and skirt, both accented with white ruffles, that showed off her curves without showing too much skin.

"Alright, in that case, we'll hit the gym first...~" she says, smiling as Porrim gets dressed, This was going to be a fun day, especially with Porrim filming her as they went about their business. "If you're ready, I'm up for going straight away!" she says, putting her shoes on.

"Wait, one second...." She grabs a sharpie, crouching down behind Meulin, and pulling the hem of her shorts down just enough to write 'Public Property' in fancy script on Meulin's lower back, then covering it mostly up with the hem of her shorts ocne again. "There, perfect, let's go~"

Meulin laughs a little as she feels Porrim write something, though she can't see what it is. Hopefully something that will get people watching interested. With that out of the way, she gets dressed and walks out in the street, first heading into the gym. "Let's see if we can find him anywhere."

"He shouldn't be hard, he always shows up to watch when you're on the stair machine." She wraps an arm around Meulin's waist as they head there, waving to anyone who seems to be turning their heads to watch them go past.

Meulin heads over towards the stair machine, eventually managing to get a view of the guy. After a short while of talking, Meulin begins to lead him over towards the bathrooms, winking at Porrim.

Porrim happily follows after, setting the camera up as she goes, licking her lips and rubbing her thighs together in excitement.

With a little laugh, Meulin goes down on her knees, eventually starting to suck the guy's cock once he's hard.

Porrim happily begins recording, one hand moving to fondle her bsut over her shirt* "Hmmm, that's it baby, suck that cock like the whore you are~ Don't forget the balls, a good girl gives full service~"

Meulin smiled and nodded at the camera, making sure to do as she was told, carefully sucking and licking his balls too before letting him cum on her breasts, giggling a little.

"Now thank the nice man for letting you suck him off, little whore~" Porrim reaches down to roughly fondle one of Meulin's tits, licking her lips again as she sees her girlfriends cum splattered tits."And ask him if he wants anything else too~"

"Oh, of course... thank you sir! Anything else?~" she asks, letting a little moan out as Porirm fondles her tits. "Yes, of course I'll flash you!~" she says, pulling her shorts down and flashing her pussy at the man.

"Last chance today to pound this fine pussy sir,, are you sure you don't want to take it? Hmm, well, your lose~" As the man walks out, Porrim leads Meulin into one of the stalls, smirking at her. "Now, we need to clean up your tits, don't we?~"

Meulin pulls her shorts back up, waving over at the man before being left alone with Porrim, letting her lead her into the stall. "I think we do. People are going to look at me weirdly if I walk around town with cum on them...~"

"I think I have a good idea for how to do that~" SHe chcukles, and gives Meulin a deep kiss, before moving down to start licking the cum off of her girlfriends breasts.

Meulin undoes her top to give Porrim easier access to her breasts, kissing back before blushing with a soft moan as she licks the cum away from her breasts. "Mmm...~ Am I allowed to swallow the next time?~"

"Of course you're allowed to swallow~" She spends alto of time licking and sucking at Meulin's nipples after she's gotten all the cum off. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I wouldn't let you swallow strange mens cum?~"

"Hmmm, good point...~" Meulin says with a little wink, blushing as Porrim sucks and licks her nipples. "Y-you're going to get me wet if you keep doing that~" she continues, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Hmm, good, I plan on keeping you wet and horny all day~" She then spanks Meulin's ass HARD as she pulls away from her, smirking.

"Are you going to fuck me when we get home, then?~" Meulin asks, letting a loud squeak out as her ass is slapped, feeling it sting a little bit.

"Until the bed breaks~" She fixes Meulin's shirt, then exits the stall, gesturing for Meulin to follow. "Now come on, you have more dicks to suck!~"

"Yes, babe~" Meulin says, adjusting her top a little before following Porrim outside. "Who's the next victim?"

"The waiter at Starbucks. Hope you're ready to go dow in front of the whole coffee shop~" She chuckles, slipping a hand into MEuln's shorts to fondle her ass as they walk.

"Oh my god... let's hope we don't get kicked out~" she says, blushing as her ass is fondled, following her over to the Starbucks. "Make sure to get a good shot of me doing it~"

I'll be filming the whole time slut~" *she gives Meulin a parting slap on the ass at the door, and starts filiming her as she walks into the coffee shop, everyone staring at the two of them in shock and awe.

Meulin waves awkwardly at the people inside the shop, making her way over to the guy at the counter. Somehow managing to convince him to let her give him a blowjob (involving her placing an order with "extra cream") she goes down behind the counter and unzips his pants.

Porrim struts in, waving cheekily to everyone, sitting ontop of the counter and aiming the camera at Meulin, and waving for others to come over and get a good look.

Meulin laughs a little to herself, beginning to suck the cashier's cock, apparently with some people watching them. Oh well, as long as they are enjoying themselves, Meulin won't see a problem with it.

 

(The roleplay was ended here.)


End file.
